goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Another Big Superhero Movie
Name: Another Big Superhero Movie Directed by: Bart Freundlich Zack Snyder Written by: Bart Freundlich Alexander Payne Jim Taylor Based on Comic Books by: Bob Kane Jack Kirby Stan Lee Produced by: Jan Blenkin Emma Thomas Executive Producers: Bill Bannerman Alexandra Milchan Arnon Milchan Brian Witten Bob Yari Co-Producers: Michelle Purple Arnold Rifkin Associate Producers: Maryann Garger Jack Rapke Steve Starkey Director of Photography: Peter Lyons Collister Production Designer: Jon Gary Steele Film Editors: Jerry Greenberg Sim Evan-Jones Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Alan Silvestri Art Director: Helen Jarvis Costume Designer: Denise Wingate Set Decorator: Peter Lando Casting by: Roger Mussenden Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: The Zanuck Company Arnon Milchan Productions Airdate: June 7, 2006 Length: 100 minutes Box Office: $4.5 million Budget: $55 hundred Pixar Movie Number: 1412 Plot Voice Cast *Austin Butler - Brad Jules / Speed *James Marsden - Jimmy Falk *Mandy Patinkin - Winston Jules / Cleaner-Upper *Fairuza Balk - Jamie Jules / Rammer *Jonah Hill - Bernie Deschanel *Zac Efron - Jay Lesnie / Gravit-urine *Sara Paxton - Melissa Katzenberg (Brad's girlfriend) *Reese Witherspoon - Rachel Anderson *Michelle Trachtenberg - Isabel Elliott / Hawk Gal *Lacey Chabert - Lily Deavor *Doug Lennox - Bad Guy *Samuel L. Jackson - The Mayor of Manhattan *Mila Kunis - Tara Schaal / Cheater Cheetah *Lori Alan - Police Officer *Philip Seymour Hoffman - Principal Jordan Alexander *Michael Crichton - Zachary Flatts *Jon Lovitz - Petro Harris *Scott Grimes - Trent / Heater *Eddie Rouse - Scientist *Martin Scorsese - James / Rusty Opener *Burt Bacharach - Himself *Ming Na - The Judge Media Release Another Big Superhero Movie is released on DVD October 17, 2006. Other Languages *Another Big Superhero Movie/Other Languages Quotes *Another Big Superhero Movie/Quotes Credits *Another Big Superhero Movie/Credits Language Dubs *Another Big Superhero Movie/Language Dubs Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1/1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) International Flags *United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, New Zealand, Philippines and Singapore: June 7, 2006 / October 17, 2006 (DVD) *Arabia: October 19, 2006 / February 27, 2007 (DVD) *Argentina, Latin America, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela: June 7, 2006 / October 17, 2006 (Spanish DVD) *Bahrain: December 15, 2006 / April 17, 2007 (DVD) *Belgium (Flemish dubbing): August 2, 2006 / November 28, 2006 (DVD) *Brazil: July 7, 2006 / November 7, 2006 (Portuguese DVD) *Bulgaria: December 1, 2006 / April 3, 2007 (DVD) *Canada: July 4, 2006 / November 14, 2006 (French DVD) *Chile, Colombia and Spain: July 3, 2006 / November 7, 2006 (Spanish DVD) *China, Denmark and Estonia: December 13, 2006 / April 24, 2007 (DVD) *Czech Republic: November 29, 2006 / May 1, 2007 (DVD) *Egypt: January 31, 2007 / May 7, 2007 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) *Finland: November 14, 2006 / May 15, 2007 (DVD) *France: June 7, 2006 / October 17, 2006 (French DVD) *Georgia: November 15, 2006 / May 15, 2007 (DVD) *Germany: October 20, 2006 / February 20, 2007 (German DVD) *Greece, Iceland, India, Indonesia and Iran: January 30, 2007 / June 6, 2007 (DVD) *Hong Kong: January 30, 2007 / June 6, 2007 (Cantonese DVD) *Hungary: August 9, 2006 / December 29, 2006 (DVD) *Italy: October 18, 2006 / March 27, 2007 (DVD) *Japan: October 18, 2006 / March 27, 2007 (DVD) *Kabardia (Kabardian dubbing): May 30, 2007 / November 6, 2007 (Kabardian DVD) *Kazakhstan: August 4, 2006 / January 2, 2007 (DVD) *Korea and South Korea: April 20, 2007 / October 30, 2007 (DVD) *Kuwait and Lebanon: September 27, 2006 / February 13, 2007 (DVD) *Latvia: August 4, 2006 / January 16, 2007 (DVD) *Lithuania: September 12, 2006 / February 6, 2007 (DVD) *Malaysia: April 20, 2007 / November 13, 2007 (DVD) *Netherlands: October 20, 2006 / February 27, 2007 (Dutch DVD) *Norway and Arabia: April 18, 2007 / September 5, 2006 (DVD) *Oman: December 15, 2006 / April 24, 2007 (DVD) *Panama: March 27, 2007 / August 3, 2007 (DVD) *Poland: October 20, 2006 / March 23, 2007 (DVD) *Portugal: January 30, 2007 / June 8, 2007 (DVD) *Republic of Macedonia: May 30, 2007 / October 30, 2007 (DVD) *Romania: September 27, 2006 / May 29, 2007 (DVD) *Russia: October 25, 2006 / May 1, 2007 (DVD) *Slovakia: February 20, 2007 / November 6, 2007 (DVD) *Slovenia: September 12, 2006 / December 12, 2006 (DVD) *Spain (Catalan dubbing): August 4, 2006 / December 12, 2006 (DVD) *Sweden: January 30, 2003 / May 29, 2007 (DVD) *Taiwan: December 15, 2006 / March 27, 2007 (DVD) *Thailand: September 26, 2006 / January 30, 2007 (DVD) *Turkey: August 30, 2006 / December 12, 2006 (DVD) *Ukraine: December 22, 2006 / May 29, 2007 (DVD) *Vietnam (Vietnamese voiceover): September 12, 2006 / January 30, 2007 (DVD) Principal Photography Principal photography started filming in Brooklyn Bridge, New York and Manhattan, New York in January 14, 2005 and stops filming in June 11, 2005. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scenes #Opening a Comic Book Store (0:00:00-0:08:00) #So Tough (0:08:00-0:11:00) #Running Away (0:11:00-0:14:23) #Rocket Science (0:14:23-0:18:22) #My Girl's a Hawk (0:18:22-0:21:59) #That's a Lot of Money (0:21:59-0:25:46) #Three Doors Down (0:25:46-0:30:14) #Villainy Arrest (0:30:14-0:33:24) #A Night Club (0:33:24-0:35:02) #Ping Pong (0:35:02-0:37:00) #An Overly Elaborate Hero (0:37:00-0:38:47) #The Almost Falling Statue (0:38:47-0:41:00) #Mr. Burt Bacharach (0:41:00-0:47:02) #Kryptonite (0:47:02-0:49:33) #''Average, Ordinary Everyday'' (0:49:33-0:53:02) #My Parents Were Heroes (0:53:02-0:57:05) #No Further Question (0:57:05-1:01:34) #Villain / Hero Race (1:01:34-1:06:47) #Speed's Trophy (1:06:47-1:09:23) #Contacting a GPS (1:09:23-1:12:01) #Where's Melissa? (1:12:01-1:14:56) #Defending the Scientist (1:14:56-1:22:00) #A Blue Ribbon (1:22:00-1:26:58) #''This Kiss'' (1:26:58-1:31:02) #End Credits (1:31:02-1:40:00) *Bonus Features *Languages **Audio: English 5.1 Dolby Digital EX, English 5.1, Français 5.1 Dolby Digital EX and Español 5.1 Dolby Digital EX **Subtitles: English, Français and Español *A First Glimpse of The Simpsons Movie (In Theaters Worldwide July 27, 2007) Previews *Ice Age: The Meltdown Trailer (Coming to DVD November 26) *Spider-Man 3 Teaser Trailer (In Theaters May 4, 2007) *Waitress Teaser Trailer (Coming to Theaters May 25, 2007) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Teaser Trailer (Coming to Theaters May 25, 2007) Category:2006 movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Pixar Superhero Movies